


Nightly Visits

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Riviera [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Post The Heist, Post-Canon Fix-It, post cannon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: “Spider,”He knows that voice, he knows that throaty chuckle, he knows that smell.Lavender…Felicia.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy & Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: Riviera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018920
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Nightly Visits

He’s getting charged at; _again_. For what seems like the fifth time this night.

“Come on Alexi! Jail isn’t _that_ bad!”

The hulking mechanical man rams into the brick wall behind him, Spider-Man managing to narrowly dodge the brunt end of it. A big puff of bricks and dust clouds his vision, the after shock throws him to the ground. Spider-Man quickly recovers, landing on his knees and hand expertly. 

Still, the matter of vision was a big problem. Everything was cloudy and by time his spider-senses buzzed, he was getting rammed into the side and flying into a wall. 

_“Gyah— oof!”_

His smaller body lands into the wall. The bricks behind him crack under the sudden collision, then he lands on the floor with a thud, sputtering out the dust that accumulated in his lungs. 

“Okay, so I’m guessing the food is bad?” He wheezes weakly, rolling onto his back.

_God,_ he was so tired.

Using the little strength he had left, he narrowly dodged another ram from the mechanical brute, webbing onto a nearby light post and processing the situation.

Docks, Big Scary Rhino, and a lot of shipping containers.

Should be easy enough. 

_“Alexi!”_

The giant man then looks up as much as his neck would allow. Spider-Man then webs the ground on either side of him, pulling a bit, then using the momentum to zip downwards and let his heels collide to his face; staggering the Rhino. 

Spider-Man lands into his defensive position, preparing for another charge.

_“Oi vey,”_

—

Needless to say his escapade with the Rhino left the docks in near shambles. A big explosion was able to finally knock him out long enough for the proper reinforcements to detain him. 

The downside, though, was that Peter was hurting bad. Luckily enough he was able to get away from the scene before reporters got there, not making it too far— collapsing against a wall on a random rooftop. 

His mask chimes twice, getting an incoming call from MJ. Weakly tapping his mask, he barely has time to say anything before MJ is almost blowing his ear off with her concern. 

“Jesus! Peter! Are you okay?”

He’s not sure he could bring himself to even talk, but somehow he’s able to laugh a bit— more than enough evidence to let her know he’s okay. 

“I’m fine, just a little scratch,” he jokes with an airy cough.

“Doesn’t sound like it. What happened anyways? I’m watching the news and the docks are _ruined_.”

Peter grunts, sifting up to get more comfortable, only to hear a few bones crack.

“You remember that synthetic drug Tombstone was trying to get out onto the streets?”

_“Yeah?”_ She draws out, prodding him.

Peter grunts, holding his side and starts to breathe heavy. “Someone’s distributing more of it, a stronger dose, and Alexi was apart of the few that had a healthy helping of it.”

He could hear her suck in a breath. 

“I know right?”

There’s a pause, the distant sound of sirens in the background.

“Are there any more leads out there that you know of? Anymore cases of people taking the drug?”

Peter grunts again, moving to get up from his sitting position.

“Beats me. Alexi was spewing some nonsense about the Maggia being back.”

He flexes his wrists, running off of the building and getting into a full swing towards his apartment.

“Some guy named Montana is supposedly running it—“

He vaults off of a billboard. 

“I’ll chase the leads tomorrow. I need rest,” 

He lands clumsily on a ledge, a sharp pain in his side causing him to lose all sorts of momentum. 

“Alright, and Pete I know now’s not the best time to bring this up, but we need to talk…when you’re rested.”

Flipping off of the ledge he begins another swing, pulling his lower back muscles. He grunts a bit, thwipping another web towards a nearby building. 

“Will do. Love you,” 

“Yeah. Love you too, Tiger.” She ends the call. 

—

“Oh _God_ ,” Peter nearly collapses through the window of his small apartment. Landing onto the hardwood floor just below the sill, mask in hand. He huffs heavily onto the floorboard. 

_He’s so tired._

His body aches, and he’s more than 100% sure he’s going to need to lay off the costume for a while. Injuries like these were going to take a couple of days to fully heal. 

“You look bad, Spider.”

His eyes immediately snap open and he’s on his feet, looking around his dark apartment. The feminine silhouette sat on his almost-antique gray couch, legs and arms casually crossed. 

“F-Felicia? I… _You_ …”

He _has_ to be dreaming. 

He blinks.

_She’s dead._

He blinks one more time, the dark figure not being there anymore. He sighs in relief, throwing his mask on his coffee table and sitting down on the antique couch. Peter rests his throbbing head in his hands, exhaling heavily into them. 

He has to be imagining this. There’s no way Felecia could’ve survived that… he _searched_ for her. He couldn’t find anything. No torn costume, no routes of escape— _nothing_ . He almost had to _beg_ the cops to let him know if they’d found anything. 

Just his luck though, even a couple of months later, no sign of The Black Cat.

He _mourned_ her. Wore the costume she made him, just to let himself feel that she was still a part of _him_ , just a small part.

Groaning, Peter thumps onto his back. Wincing as his sore and tired muscles flexed under each movement. His eyes felt heavy and his head was spinning, he sighs again before letting sleep claim him.

_Careful, Pete. No need to open up old wounds._

—

“Spider,”

He knows that voice, he knows that throaty chuckle, he knows that smell.

Lavender… 

_Felicia._

Opening his eyes, he’s met with a curtain of silver locks blocking the vision around him. A familiar pair of green eyes peering down at him. 

“Felicia,” he breathes.

Her smile is only a twitch, removing her head from hovering upside down above his. He tries to get up, but her firm and small hands settle on his chest, pushing him pack down.

“Rest. You’ve been through a lot,”

Peter winces, remembering the feeling of her hands on him, it’s short lived before it’s gone. 

“Tell me about it, I had to fight an indestructible Rhino,” 

“I saw.”

Her voice sounds distant, he closes his eyes. He’s not sure if this is a dream or not… and to be frank he wanted either to be a possibility. As long as she was _alive_. 

“I’m proud of you, how you’re helping this city...”

A weight settles on his waist, and his eyes snap open. She’s straddling him. Sporting his ESU shirt, which was rather big on her smaller frame, and her normally tied up silver locks were hanging down, complementing her piercing green eyes even in the moonlight. 

“How…”

Her smile is coy, reaching behind his ear to fondle with the messy brown curls on the base of his neck.

“Not now.”

She moves to remove her hand but he catches it. Cold and small; hesitant. 

“I thought I lost you,”

His voice cracks a bit and she smiles for a fraction of a second. Felicia moves her other thumb to softly wipe the blood from his forehead. It only smears, but he doesn’t care. 

“You did.” She says softly.

Peter exhales, gripping her hand a bit tighter, hoping to warm it. 

“I could’ve saved you-“

“You did, Spider…”

Her hand cups his cheek.

“More than you know.”

Peter’s newly formed smile disappears, wincing when he feels a sharp prick in his neck.

_“Ah!-“_

Felicia places a finger on his lips, smiling.

“It was good seeing you, Pete.”

His vision starts to blur, his world spinning as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

“Felicia…”

Her body is off of him as soon as he says her name. He wants to reach for her but she’s too far away, too quick. 

Twisting to reach for her he lands on the floor, between the coffee table and his couch. It takes him some time to steady his vision, reaching for her again. Peter notices that one leg is out the window, her lips mouthing something he can’t hear nor decipher. Peter calls out her name again weakly, his body growing heavy and his vision blacks out. 

—

Peter awakes with a throbbing headache and a sore body, the cool floorboards under him makes his skin tighten. He looks around, noticing he’s still in his ripped and battered costume.

Getting up, he stiffly stands on his feet, gathering his bearings. He curses slightly, limping towards his bedroom and heading for his dresser. Smiling to himself, he pulls out his favorite green button down. 

Turning around Peter’s body stiffens when he notices a familiar cat toy sitting next to his spare mask, with a black lipstick kiss smear on it’s forehead. 

The scent of lavender hung lightly in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for supporting the first one-shot of this series, I didn’t intend on making the wait between stories long- but I’ve recently hurt myself pretty badly in a car crash so it hindered a lot of my posting. While I’m recovering I wanted to get this out to you all now rather than waiting till next year to do so. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> —TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
